The Warriors Reenact Lion King (ON HOLD)
by LuckyLark and Darkshadow
Summary: What happens when the five original leaders decide to do a well known Disney movie? Everything gets humorous and slightly out of control! With a blind medicine cat wandering the stage, a crazy leader, and confused kits, anything is possible! Rated T to be safe. (Ideas by us both, writing by LuckyLark)
1. Thunderstar Looks Like A Lion

**Here's another Warriors story for y'all! Enjoy!**

* * *

A small, sky blue building with large windows sat on the corner of Thunder St. and Lightning St. Cats were passing past it on their way to various things. Four cats turned in, the bell ringing above the door.

 **Half an hour later...**

Four cats sat in a booth, located in Daisy's Homemade Foods.

A thick furred, black she-cat with green eyes looked around before twitching an ear and padding off.

"Remember what I want to order!" she called back over her shoulder, whisking around the corner.

A light gray tom with blue eyes sighed. "What did she even order?"

A large, orange tom with amber eyes and large white paws sent a glare at the other tom before replying, "The Sauteed Frog Legs. Shadowstar always gets them."

"Thanks," the light gray tom replied tightly.

A silver, long furred tom said calmly, "Skystar, Thunderstar...I don't think we want to fight right now."

Thunderstar let out a small hiss. "He makes it hard not to argue with him Riverstar."

"I know. But what example would you be setting?" Riverstar replied, gesturing with his tail to the small groups of cats gathered in the small building.

At this, both Skystar and Thunderstar settled back into their seats. A young tortoiseshell padded to the table, pencil and notepad in paw.

"Hello, my name is Blossom. What would you like to order?" she asked cheerfully.

A wiry brown she-cat with yellow eyes quickly answered, "Grilled rabbit, with a side of fried crickets."

"Breaded finch," Skystar decided.

"Mouse Burrito, and Sauteed Frog Legs," Thunderstar replied.

"Trout Stew," Riverstar told her.

"Thank you for your order! They'll be out in a few minutes," the tortoiseshell told them, flicking her tail and bounding off to the kitchen.

"Windstar, what's so great about fried crickets?" Thunderstar questioned.

"Nothing," the wiry she-cat replied. "I'm just on a loose diet right now."

Skystar snorted before being pinned by Windstar's yellow eyed glare.

Shadowstar trotted back into view and leaped unto the booth. "What's going on?" she questioned with a sigh, black pelt fluffed up slightly in irritation.

"Well, I'm going on a diet, and Skystar started to laugh his head off," Windstar replied, tail twitching.

"You are a quite scrawny already," Skystar returned, chuckling.

Letting out a sigh, Shadowstar let her green-eyed gaze wander around for a distraction for the arguing two.

"You're slower than a tortoise!"

"At least I don't look like I never have any food!"

"I bet you would never...!"

"Look, our food is here!" Shadowstar interjected with relief. The first leader of Shadowclan didn't want to cause a scene, especially with others around.

The same tortoiseshell she-cat returned, carrying their food.

"Breaded Finch?" she questioned.

"Over here!" Skystar replied, waving a paw.

"Coming right over!" Blossom warned, stretching to deliver the plate.

"Thank you," Skystar said, taking the plate and setting it down.

"Grilled rabbit and fried crickets?"

Windstar twitched an ear. "Right over here," she answered.

"Trout Stew?"

Riverstar quickly answered with, "Here."

"Mouse Burrito?"

Thunderstar dipped his head. "Right here," he replied.

"Sauteed Frog Legs?"

"Right here! Thank you," Shadowstar replied, waving her tail.

Once all the food had been dished out, and Blossom had refilled their drinks, she left with the comment, "Better get going back to the kitchen, and I'll be nearby if you need something!" With that, the tortoiseshell turned around and trotted away.

Around halfway through their meal, a brown tabby padded up.

"No offense meant, but you really do look like that lion," he commented before trotting away.

Thunderstar shrugged. "Must've meant me, since none of you have orange fur."

Everyone else glared.

"And I was talking to you, Thunderstar!" he piped up before racing away.

"I stand correct," the orange tom said.

Windstar suddenly piped up with, "Hey, I've heard there's this movie!"

Shadowstar grinned. "Yeah, I know what you're talking about!"

"What?" Riverstar questioned. He was the old fashioned cat out of the five.

"Think we could pull it off?" Thunderstar asked.

"Probably," Skystar replied.

And with that, they went to track down Blossom.

"Hey, here's the payment for the meal," Skystar said, handing her the payment.

"And could we have some take-home containers?" Shadowstar asked.

"Uh...sure," Blossom replied, hurrying to go and grab five. Returning, she went to their table and dropped them before heading back to the kitchen.

Riverstar shrugged before scraping everyone's food into separate containers.

"Ready?" Windstar asked, charging up.

"Yeah," Riverstar replied, setting all of the containers in a plastic bag.

And with that, the five leaders rushed off.


	2. Yellowfang Started A Business?

**What were the leaders planning? We'll find out some stuff about it in this chapter!**

* * *

Innocent civilians leaped out of the way of the charging leaders, causing traffic jams and kits to scramble up buildings.

"Are..we...almost...there?" Skystar questioned, falling to the back of the group.

"Almost!" Thunderstar called over his shoulder, suddenly swerving left and coming to a halt. Surprised, everyone ran into the orange furred tom, causing a pile of cats.

Thunderstar grinned, pointing at the stone gray building in front of them. "Figured the best place would be Yellowfang's Recording Studios Of Extreme Grumpiness."

"Doesn't that give you kind of a...bad feeling? With it being extreme grumpiness and all? Or is that just me?" Riverstar questioned.

"Just you!" Thunderstar replied.

"Don't argue with him," Shadowstar suggested.

Letting out a sigh, the other three leaders agreed.

After they had gotten untangled and looked up, the glass door was swinging closed behind a orange tail.

"How did he get out from the bottom so fa-,"

"AFTER HIM!" Windstar yowled, cutting off Riverstar. With three of the leaders attempting to get through the small door at the same time, a traffic jam built up. Outside, Riverstar spotted a turning door. Trotting over, the silver furred tom pushed on the wooden bar, causing the door to slowly rotate in a circle. Bounding out into the lobby, Riverstar couldn't help but snicker at the predicament of Windstar, Shadowstar, and Skystar. Taking a look around, the Riverclan leader took in a cabin type build, with two staircases running up along the left and right walls.

"There's another door," Riverstar finally informed, deciding that the battle had gone on long enough. With those three words, Skystar and Shadowstar pelted for the other door, leaving Windstar to take the shorter route.

The Windclan leader ran face-first into farthest wall, bumping into a flower pot balanced on the edge of a desk. It teetered for a few moments, seeming unable to make up its mind.

"Looks like we're safe," Shadowstar commented before it came down with the loud crash of pottery.

"Or not..." Shadowstar finished, wincing.

Skystar sighed. "You're never supposed to say stuff like that until you're out of the area! I thought you would've learned from all the times it's happened over the years."

Shadowstar simply rolled her eyes before a DING resonated throughout the lobby, and two metal door slid open to reveal a raggedy gray furred, flat faced, grumpy looking she-cat. As she padded behind the desk, everything was silent.

"I'm assuming you're looking for a recording studio, so just come to the third floor when you're ready," she explained. "And in no way think you'll be getting off easy for wrecking my doors!"

Everyone looked back, only to see the turning door missing several bars, and the regular door off its hinges.

"Whoops," Thunderstar muttered.

When she had left, Windstar looked to the others in confusion.

"Who knew she had a recording studio?"

* * *

 **Sorry about how short this chapter was! I just felt that this was where I should cut it off until the next chapter.**

 **Critique welcome, all flames will be doused with water. Thoroughly.**

 **Au revoir, mes amis!**


End file.
